


Speechless

by quantum27



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I did zero research, I don't know haha, I wrote this awhile ago so, Mostly the games, No offense to anyone who is acutally mute or anything, Physical Disability, Possible Suicidal themes??, Sonic Generations, Sonic is mute, but Scourge is there, cause I like 'im, eh, even though I don't really follow the comics, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: Why can't Classic Sonic talk? Set in Sonic Generations and afterward too. Sonic isn't used to his friends seeing him like this. His friends aren't used to seeing him so panicked about them seeing him like this. Why can't Tails just come home soon? After all, him being gone isn't helping this situation any more than it should.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sonic why doesn't your younger self talk?"

It probably could have been an innocent question, on Silver's part it was one. Not for Sonic, to him, it was a question he had feared this entire adventure, ever since he meet his younger self, in fact. Both Sonics froze, nothing moved they could feel the eyes of everyone staring at them.

Tails' worried gaze tried to meet his eyes. Sonic refused to make eye contact. His younger self meets his eyes only for a moment but the message was clear. _You didn't tell them?_ Then in that second all evidence of the blue blur was the dent in the grass.

"What the hell was that about?" The red echidna questioned.

Blaze shook her head, then turning to Silver said: "That was rude."

"I didn't think it would cause any harm!" The hedgehog stated

"Well it hurt Big Blue, which at least proves he has _secrets"_ Rouge purred

It was then the lighter blue hedgehog decided to remind everyone he was still there by stomping his foot impatiently. The older fox turned his head towards him, then sighed softly. Then turning his head towards his younger incarnation he said: "Mind starting to look for Older Sonic without me, little guy?" The smaller fox raised a tiny eyebrow "But what if the portal-" The Older fox shook his head cutting off the small one "The time portal to send you guys back shouldn't come back for another two hours, just-just start looking I'll join you soon. Ok?"

"OK!" The black eyed fox flew off happily not seeing how stressed his blue-eyed self-looked.

"Ok, seriously Tails, what the hell is going on?"

"I, um, it's kinda hard to explain, I shou-"

The small blue hedgehog cut him off with lots of hand signals. "What is Mr. Sonic doing with his hands, Amy?" Cream asked.

"It's sign language," Vector announced rather loudly.

"Sign language! But why does Sonic know Sign language, Boss?" The young bee asked even louder. Espio gave him a look saying 'That was unnecessary'. The said blue hedgehog gave Charmy an irritated look. Shadow voiced the thoughts of everyone.

"Perhaps," he began with a smirk "Faker, is more of a faker than he lets on."

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes before continuing to communicate with Tails. "I,- are you sure, Sonic? Okay, um." the fox took a deep breath, "Sonic is a mute."

Amy put on a face of surprise, "What! Not **my Sonic** , he talks all the time! It can't be true," She turned to the young version of her obsession, "You **can** talk right!?"

The young hedgehog gave a death glare then, to prove his point he opened his mouth and out came a very raspy, uh, sound.

"But, Amy does have a point," Knuckles said to the group, "Sonic talks **all** the time."

"Tails probably fixed it, later on, right Tails?" The white mobian looked hopefully at the golden one.

"No, I never really 'fixed' it, I just made him a device to, uh, simulate vocal chords."

"So, Sonic has a device inside him?" Blaze questioned softly."What, no, no, He just wears it around his neck"

"I've never seen it though." Knuckles stated

Shadow actually snorted, "The fox has made planes go invisible, you don't think he could do it to a collar?"

An outburst of talking seemed to start. The fox desperately tried to stop the rustle. A whistle brought their attention back.

"Thanks, Rouge."

"Nothing to it dear."

The young fox sighed, almost like a parent taking care of children. "I've got to find mini me and the other Sonic and make sure they don't get into trouble. I'll leave the Miles Electric ™ to translate his sign language" He then hurriedly flew off.

After standing awkwardly, Knuckles tried starting a conversation. "Soo, have we met yet?"

'Yes, I think you and Tails are the only people I recognize.'

"Oh my Sonikku, why didn't you tell us you couldn't talk?" Amy said while trying to pet young Sonic's ear.

'How the hell should I know? I don't even know any of you, except for that idiot,' he pointed to Knuckles ("Hey!") 'Maybe I don't like people learning about me, or maybe I'm just an idiot in the future.'

Shadow chuckled to himself, "So have you always been mute?"

The hedgehog hesitated. 'I used to be able to talk, but, that was when everyone was still alive.'

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

'My parents, my sister, my brother, I' he paused uncertain if he wished to continue, 'When Robotnik came, we didn't see our parents again. I tried to protect them I did really try, I just wasn't fast enough'

There was several audible noises of surprise. Not only had Sonic, the fastest thing alive said he wasn't fast enough, but he also had a family, besides Tails. The young hedgehog suddenly seemed to get angry.

'Robotnik took my **family** , my **voice,** my own **name!** It isn't fair! How could anyone protect their family if they can't speak for themselves!' The hedgehog probably would have shouted it if he could. Then suddenly the blue blur opened his mouth and said in a very small and raspy voice, " That is … why I fight … with or without a *cough cough* voice … I'm not going to let-' The hedgehog's body shook with strong coughs. A gloved hand landed on his shoulder, he looked up to see a very blue hedgehog with a solemn frown on his face. Then he said quietly "I'm not going to let others have the same fate as me," then looking to the other mobians he said " I have to keep fighting, gotta keep going faster"

When the younger counterparts left no one asked any more questions.

That could be for another Day.


	2. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver is an innocent boy

Silver was embarrassed, and he was sure everyone else was too on that day, but who could blame them? Hey asked a question that caused Sonic to reveal a secret he had probably tried to forget he even had! So the whole party after that was just everyone except Tails awkwardly avoiding Sonic. He felt bad for the younger Sonic too. He didn't know who any of these people were besides Tails and Knuckles, and possibly Amy. Poor kid, no wonder he was so peeved at all of them. Oh, that thought sounds wrong… calling him a kid, after all, it still was Sonic, just younger.

It had been a least a month since the birthday, and from the short visits into the past showed that everyone was still just as awkward. Silver felt like he needed to fix this. So he was going to talk to Sonic. Even if on his birthday he had tried to kill him. Oops. Oh well.

It wasn't that hard to find the azure hedgehog. He found him in the Chao Garden in Station Square. He was sitting in one of the green grassy areas. The blue hedgehog was not however playing or interacting with a chao, but was fiddling with was looked akin to a plastic bracelet. "Sonic! Could I sit with you?" Silver called as he walked in.

His green eyes widened in surprise at the silver pothead's sudden appearance but still gestured for him to sit with him. Silver carefully sat next to Sonic and felt himself slightly on guard. "Thanks." Sonic hummed slightly in reply. Still fiddling with the plastic thing. On closer inspection, it looked more like a collar and had a faint light that was red.

"Soo, what is that?" The azure hedgehog cast him a swift glance, before handing the small thing to the other hedgehog.

"It's a collar? With a light? What am I supposed to do with this?" Sonic snatched the collar back to fiddle with it some more.

Silver shook his head, "Anyway, I've come to apologize, about the birthday party… I didn't mean to do that…" The other hedgehog waved his hand to show he didn't mind.

"So… um, have you been doing anything lately, Sonic?" Said hedgehog huffed slightly and then gestured to the collar, and back to his neck.

"Wha- Wait a minute. You aren't talking because you can't, 'cause your thing is broken?"

Sonic gestured to the red light on the device. "Is-is it supposed to be green or something?"

The azure hedgehog smiled slightly, to show that the yellow-eyed mobian was right.

"Can't Tails fix it?" Silver questioned in curiosity. Sonic began to sign something before stopping, then looked to the other being with an annoyed expression. "Right, right, yes or no questions. So is Tails busy or something?"

Sonic shook his head yes, then shrugged slightly. "Okay, so he's kinda busy, right?" They sat in silence awhile. The azure hedgehog messing with his device; the white one looking at the playful chao.

"Must be hard, I can't imagine, just not talking at all." Emerald eyes meet golden ones. _Click!_ Sonic looked back to the collar, the light had shifted from the faint red to an even fainter green. He quickly snapped the thing around his neck.

"Ah… there we go… I'll have to have Tails look at this thing later." he said standing up.

"So, that's it, you just, snap it on, and talk?"

"Um, it's hard to explain, if you ask Tails, he would be good at explaining it."

"About, me, saying sorry, do you want to talk about it? 'Cause if you need -"

"No! Eh, no, no, thanks though. Um, say, Silver, do you have chao yet?"

"What- no, Sonic can we just- what does a chao have to do with this?"

Sonic gestured to all around them, "We are in a chao garden, you know."

"I know that, but," Silver sighed, "No, I don't have a chao."

"Really!? You know what, come to the garden in the Mystic Ruins, and we'll see if we can get you an egg or something. Anyway, I've got to go, See ya!"

"Sonic!" the pothead said while trying to grab the blue blur. The white hedgehog shook his head. This was something he needed help from all of their friends.


	3. Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles is wondering why he still questions anything anymore.

Knuckles calmly was walking toward the Master Emerald's shrine. He knew he shouldn't have bothered to get up to check whatever the hell that sound was. It was probably just Sonic messing with him. Speaking of Sonic, it had been a bit awkward around him since his birthday party. The red echidna also hadn't seen him the whole month following. Which was weird, because Sonic had a bad habit of randomly appearing on his island just to bother him. So to say he was surprised when he saw a blur of blue pass by the shrine several times, was an understatement. Scratch that, he probably screamed like a little girl. He gritted his teeth, as he came close to the shrine to see the blue hedgehog himself laying on one of the steps.

Making sure to clear his throat extra loudly as he came closer, to make sure that prankster knew what he thought about his tricks. Sonic opened an eye, before breaking out into a smile and giving one of his stupid cliche finger wags. Seriously, Knuckles just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, Knux! Sorry 'bout that noise…that wasn't supposed to happen, so, yeah. That was totally my fault." Wait. What. Did he just- what. He apologized. Okay, something's definitely wrong with him.

"Well, whatever you did to cause that awful screeching, don't do it again." The echidna said carefully before sitting on the steps beside him.

"Well… I'll try… can't promise anything." Sonic said while shrugging. A.K.A Sonic's 'I'm not telling you what I did… but I might do it again' shrug.

"Well, at least I know that it was your fault," the hedgehog seemed to smile a 'guilty' smile, "Anyway, you haven't been up here on the island in awhile, still have no idea _how_ you got up here, but, what's been keeping you from coming up here and insulting my emerald and me?"

The azure hedgehog's smile disappeared, and he brought a hand to his throat.

"Oh, you kn… 'ight Knux?" Wait, he just saw Sonic mouth the words but he didn't hear them, so, does this have to do with his mute-translator-thing?

"Uh. Sorry, Blue didn't hear that. Mind saying it again?"

"What, oh yeah um. Just... 'inda… 'ing-kfosjisd. Oh… 'ot no'." Sonic's face grew an irritated grimace as he seemed to be adjusting the unseen translator. "Come-you-thing-work-akdosoundlafianlajfinlajo-," the screech from earlier seemed to rip through the air. The echidna held his hands to the sides of his head to try and block out the sound.

It seemed to abruptly stop. The tempered echidna sighed, it was just one of those days right? The blue blur had a panicked expression, as he looked to the reaction of Knuckles.

"Sorry, Knux, I," he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I don't know what's going on with this thing lately."

"Can't Tails fix it or something?" Green eyes looked at their shoes, "I wish, but he's visiting Professor Pickle right now and-"

"Sonic. I don't think he would mind if you popped in and asked him to fix it." The hedgehog grew a doubtful expression.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't want to bother him. I probably shouldn't use this right now anyway. I don't wanna mess it up more. That would bite, so bad."

"Then don't talk. It's not like you always are up here just to talk, right? I mean half of the time you wind up sleeping somewhere."

"Well, I-I suppose you could be right- I just,I- you know what, I think I'm gonna get somethin' to eat. See ya later Knux!" the blue blur stood up suddenly as if provoked by some unknown force and dashed off in a random direction. Knowing well from experience that he wouldn't be able to catch said hedgehog, the echidna only sighed. He wondered if any of his other friends had been noticing Sonic's behavior.


	4. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream likes tea and is slightly distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter on my younger self's part. Newer stories never have this.

"Mr. Sonic, do you think about your brother and sister often?"

Sonic silently cursed his younger self. He didn't like talking about, anything before he became a hero. Before he lost his voice. Speaking of his voice, he had managed to get the translator to work for short phrases. Yet just to be careful, he tried to keep it to a 'yes' or 'no'.

The trouble was, that he couldn't get into Tails' actual workshop area, of the workshop. None of the passwords seemed to work. If he could get in there, he could get a spare translator. He knew he could at least call Tails, but, he couldn't. Not now, at least. He felt he had bothered his little bro, way too often, Tails needed space.

Turning back to Cream, he nodded a quick yes. "Do you miss them a lot, Mr. Sonic?" The azure hedgehog hesitated. It had been so long since he had last seen them. He missed them, but he had moved on. I mean, at least, he didn't declare revenge on the entire planet for it. He...he, had lost others, too. Ovi. Ooh, no, no don't go there.

Still, he nodded silently. Yes, he missed them, but, one can't help but think, what would have happened if he had never lost his brother and sister. Would he have ever fought Eggman? He needed to stop thinking this. No, what ifs? Just look forward.

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Sonic?" Cream's young voice brought him out of his thoughts. He nodded and smiled, after all with or without his voice, there was always time for a tea party. "Would you like more tea, Cheese?"

Cream understood that Sonic needed to think. Yet, as young as she was, she couldn't help but wonder… would Mr. Sonic feel better if he had his friends to help him?


	5. Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow thinks too much.

His red eyes looked back up into the sky. He was standing by the tree, he always stood by. It was the one that overlooked the main part of the city. Lately, there hadn't been any GUN assignments worth his time. Though the one thing that kept him busy had not been there in the past month or so. The Faker. Although he was annoying no denying that, he could be entertaining. And, though Shadow would never admit it, he held a certain respect for the blue blur. Mostly because he reminded him of himself, in a way, when he was younger. Their parallels were undeniable.

Tails. Maria

Chaos Abilities.

Speed.

There was probably more he was forgetting. Especially the small facts he had gradually learned that lead him to believe he had a dark side. The newest, being the fact of loss of the blue blur's voice. Not so much the voice part, but what the younger had said. It intrigued him. Although that probably Sonic's wounds had healed over time, there was always a chance. Hm.

Speaking of the blue blur, there he was now. He looked _stressed_ -unusual for Sonic. He waved and smiled at him. "Hmf," Shadow responded. The hero came up and leaned against the tree. Silence… odd, silence was almost never possible with-ah. He knew.

 _So has the famous hero been reduced to, muteness?_ He signed to him, surprise and confusion filled his counterpart's face.

_You can sign?_

_Of course, I can. I didn't just randomly start waving my hands. Idiot._

_Sorry Shadow. Just a bit surprised._ After pausing he added _Please don't go on a rant about how you're the ultimate._

_Honestly. You are an idiot._

_That has nothing to do with what I said._

_Yes. But your younger self's personality was definitely more different than yours._

_Dude. What I thought-_

_And the fact you're not using your translator is quite strange is it not...Idiot._

Sonic frowned, he didn't think Shadow would bother him too.

_Look, I'm just experiencing technical difficulties…_

_Technical difficulties? I am good with technology, perhaps you should let me look at it-_

"No!" Sonic said slightly in a low voice, that sounded like when his younger self had tried to talk. He reached up to his neck and appeared to press something. Ah, so he'd turned it off then.

"Shad. No." he said again, this time it sounded as if it were on a phone, and not a very high-quality one.

_I'm leaving Shadow. After all, isn't that what you usually want me to do?_

Shadow watched the blur run back into the city. He almost wished he had gone and chased him. Perhaps it would be better to let the faker's friends know first.


	6. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet just doesn't get the angst.

Radical City was an odd place. Technically it wasn't even a city. It was part of the industrial side of Westopolis if you called it that. It was odd simply because it had most of the city's highways running through it and… casinos. The easiest way to get there was to go down one of the Radical Highways roads. Someone could suppose Westopolis itself was odd, considering though that was the actual city's name most people didn't call it that. Every Part of the city seemed to have its own name. Station Square, Radical City, etc., but that's beside the point. One of the reasons Radical City was popular, was you could be employed and then go gambling in some of the casinos. Strange, isn't it?

People like Eggman liked it though. After all, he liked machines and factories, and casinos and carnivals. Even creating an entire carnival zone on Angel Island. This being said, Sonic the Hedgehog did not like carnivals or casinos (even if he was one hell of a gambler) much.

Which was why Jet the Hawk was surprised to see him. Now it was no surprise that Jet liked money, and money liked Jet, or so he liked to think. Though he wasn't necessarily good or bad at gambling, he did do it occasionally. Though, he didn't do it in Metal City, because he couldn't risk having his teammates see him. He didn't think he could do **that** again. So that's why he was here, but why was the infamous blue blur here? He just had to find out. After all, some of the trouble that guy got in, could get quite a sum.

They were in the industry part of Radical City. Which as always, was quite empty. Sonic looked distressed and was walking in a circle, looking quite stressed. "Hey Blue! What are you doing in Rad City?" His head shot up like a rocket.

" **N** o _th_ in _ **g**_." at least that's what it sounded like, it was garbled. "Hpf. Of course, you are. Shouldn't you be doing some hero work?" Jet walked around him, noting that the ground had black marks, meaning that he had originally been running. "This isn't the best time," he said in a low voice, that was unfamilar to Jet.

"Of course it isn't. So, are you here gambling? Doesn't seem like you're the type."

"Yeah. You are though." his voice was so low, that Jet strained just to hear it.

"Ha! I suppose it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out. Word on the street is," he turned to the blue hedgehog, who was avoiding his gaze, "That you're avoiding everyone."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone! Media, Your Friends, Possibly Family, but who knows. Do you even have one?" He'd spread his arms wide to prove his point. Though the azure mobian rolled his eyes, his lips had tightened.

"Personally Blue, I prefer your alternate universe self. What was his name? Scourge, right?"

Sonic gave a curt nod. "That's it, hm. Well like I said, I like him more than you. Besides our color schemes match."

Sonic avoided his gaze still, and Jet was getting angry. He was trying to make him mad, not himself. The blue blur had turned to walk away from him.

"You're walking away from me?"

"No. I'm walking away from your color scheme." Sonic had a wicked grin on his face, but it wasn't his normal one. It looked pained. "Of course. **They** didn't last long enough to get eye colors." He said before walking away.

Which left Jet questioning,

What

The

Hell.

This had him interested. Time to go see his friends.


	7. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy really is just a sweet girl sometimes.

Amy was a girl. Amy being a girl, and having her type of personality...usually spent time at the mall. Lately, she'd been worried though. Sonic hadn't come and said hi to her like he usually did. After all, everyone Sonic encountered on his runs usually got a 'hello'. What did it mean? Was he not running? That would probably be very bad. She had never known a time when the blue hero **didn't** run. Sure, there were times when there were injuries, and she knew he could take care of himself, but… She cared about him. Which was why instead of being at the mall or at home, she was at a cafe at the edge of the city.

After all her hero, already had enough speeding tickets, and didn't want to be seen, so why would he be running in the main part of it? Amy, wasn't necessarily best in the 'wooing' category, but that didn't mean she was stupid. She had already was steadily drinking a cup of decaf coffee when she saw it. The familiar blue blur, as he and his surroundings blurred into a paste of colors. He stopped by a tree outside the cafe and had his hands on his knees. His eyes looked like they were wet. Had he been crying? What? Why? She finally couldn't resist it any longer.

"Sonic!" she burst out of the cafe. He looked at her with wide eyes, but his eyes still twinkled.

"a ** _M_** e _S_ " The garbled sound came out of **her Sonic's mouth.** "Sonic? Is-a-are you, okay?"

Instead of speaking he gestured with his hand; he wasn't good, but not bad either, half and half.

"Can I help? Should I get you to a doctor? Is it safe for me to touch you?" He laughed slightly, to him, she was probably the least angriest reaction besides Cream.

"So can I hug you?" he nodded curtly, and instead of giving him a choke hug, she gave him a soft one. She didn't want to let go, Sonic, whatever trouble he was in, needed a friend. After all, it was the least she could do, since he helped with almost everyone's problem.

He slowly pried off her arms, gave her a sorry smile and-. He was gone, but, it wasn't like he usually went. With an excuse, and a few rushed compliments. It was oddly...silent. Oh. She knew what it was now, it had to do with-

"I've gotta go see if the others know about this! After all Sonic's not going to get help like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh a little bit of one sided Sonamy??? maybe i dunno ha. sorry for the short chapter again. Remember this was originally published a few years ago.


	8. Tails and Scourge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails has been on vacation. And Scourge is still an asshole.

Tails, was in the public library, though he loved studying with Professor Pickle, he did get enough of the cucumber sandwiches. He was reading a book about the study of chaos energies, one of the most interesting and useful subjects, ever. He was taking notes on the Miles Electric, when it occurred he hadn't checked his mail. Sonic had said to take it easy, and not check his messages, but…

He unlocked the program-"Woah!" There was way more than usual. He began to read each one, but not without a slight smirk at the names undoubtedly Sonic had set. Probably, so that when he did check his mail, he would get a laugh.

_It'sNoUse200yrsInDaFtre: I'm not sure if this is the right number but… there's something wrong with Sonic. I hope I didn't mess up again._

_Emerald-and-bAtLoVeR: Hey Tails, something's wrong with Sonic's translator, better check it out with him._

_SuperChaoMom: Tails, Cream mentioned something wrong with Sonic, is everything alright?_

_UltimateFaker-I'm-The-Coolest: Fox. The faker's translator is broken. Fix it._

_YOURESUPPOSEDTOBETHEFASTESTTHINGALIVE?Yes: Your brother is being weird. Are you gonna let me in on this?_

_RosytheColorBlind: Oh. Tails! I'm so worried about Sonic, please call me back soon!_

His translator? Why couldn't he get a new one out of the workshop? Surely he knew one of the passwords. This sounded bad...well he had been here a month or so, it was about time there was trouble. Right before he was going to log off his ME, he glanced back at it. There was one more message.

_IAmTheGetALoadOfThisEggman: You thought you could leave me in limbo? I laugh at your attempts._

Something about that made his stomach turn. Time to start up the Tornado.

**-Somewhere else, in a red deserty area-**

Sonic didn't know where he was… only it looked like a canyon. It was sort of red, wasn't it? He couldn't tell, he was exhausted. At max, he could break the sound barrier about 15 times in one day. Not only had he done it 15 times, he had done it over 15 times since he had had the confrontation with Silver in the chao garden. That was over 4 days ago. So yeah, he was a little bit tired. Though in a way he was smug because when he was younger, he couldn't even do it once without getting tired-Ha! It also sucked when he was younger to get tired so easily because whenever he had his final confrontation-Eggman seemed to almost be faster. Even if it was only a few feet.

 _Footsteps? Hm. Sounds like boots._ The azure hedgehog made a split second decision and did a roundhouse kick.

"Woah, Blue? The hell?" _Blue? Only Knux, Jet, Rouge and…_ _**Scourge**_ _usually called me that._ Looking up to his own face only much greener, who was clutching a hand to his face.

"Well…?" He looked down at the ground and awkwardly kicked a rock.

"Got no words?" _Actually Yes, I think my translator is finally completely broken, as it burst into a thick black smoke earlier, what's up with you?_

"Come on Blue Boy. Don't ya' have anythin' to say?" Sonic frowned and shrugged in a cartoonish way.

"Fine, don't say anythin', before I kick your ass." Just as Scourge was going to get into fighting position, a look of epiphany appeared on his face.

"Wait, you can't talk. And you can't talk. So you can't talk because whateva' allows ya' to talk is not workin'. Ha!" He burst into his self-righteous laughter. "This is a pleasure… really it is. You know, cause when you lost your voice you lost **them.** What were their names Sonic, no no that's you, Sonia, and Manic? Hpfm, must be hard since I loo' like the green one. What? What is it? How do I know their names? Dude, I'm from a parallel universe, you know that there's a bunch of other universes, use that empty head o' yours. Actually, to be specific, it's this one where you're royalty and have magic instruments, and you're tryin' to find your mom or somethin'."

Scourge looked pleased, Sonic, however, was staring at the ground, lip pursed and fists clenched.

"Ha, and you know what, I don't even know your pain… I'm an only child so I'm- Aghh." The azure one was on top of him trying to choke him. He was already silently suffering, did his anti-self have to make it worse. Scourge threw a punch, and he was forced to jump off of the leather clad hedgehog. Then back and forth it went, throw a punch, dodge, kick, it really was repetitive. Sonic was trying his hardest, and Scourge… wasn't. He simply seemed to taunt him with every move.

"Sonic!"

"Faker!"

Both hedgehogs looked, and behold… Shadow and Knuckles. Sonic jumped off of Scourge, again. He literally ran on the walls of the canyon, undefinable as a blur of blue. He leaped and he was gone to the top of the canyon. Instead of going after him, they turned to the blue eyed hedgehog.

"Hey!? Damn you both, let me go. Assholes! Give me my arms back thank you very much. Damn it!Do you know how much that freakin' Hurt!" they then proceeded to drag him to an unknown location.


	9. Sonic Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic used to smoke. ????

He turned the pack of cigarettes in his gloved hand. They were even his favorite brand. Not that he smoked. At least all the time… he couldn't deny he had smoked at least once. Most people didn't realize how much Sonic the Hedgehog had lived. Always at the edge as they say. He couldn't even remember **how** he had come to pick up Scourge's ever present pack of cigs. Though he had to admit, he had never seen his anti-self actually smoke. Not that anyone had ever seen him smoke either, but, still he had seen that green dude do a lot of bad, things. It's a miracle that Sonic probably didn't have brain damage from all the stuff he's done. How was he to know that it was alcohol? He didn't mean to get drunk. That was a different situation though. It was odd, how he though he never intended to get drunk, he did mean to smoke that first cigarette. And the last.

Silently he opened the package. Taking out one of the small rolls, he placed it on the edge of his lips. He didn't have anything to light it with, but that was fine. He didn't need too. Never did. He turned to the rusty setting around him, it wasn't necessarily sandy. It was just a lot of cracked mud. He glanced behind him, just in case people had followed him from the canyon. Then turning towards the setting sun he sighed. His voice meant so much to him. How could someone have freedom, without the freedom of **speech?** That and the fact, that when reduced to such a silent state, he often thought of his early days as a 'hero' of Mobius. More like a kid who was reduced to pitiful revenge. In fact, he was more like when he first meet Shadow. Just maybe not on a whole world scale, you know?

The fact was, is that he lost his family, brother and sister to Eggman. Both he and Egghead were different people back then. Though it wasn't what caused him, to stop, it was who. Ovi Kintobor, the accident clone of Ivo Robotnik. They were raised as brothers, and when Eggy went to the dark side, Ovi had done everything he could to stop him. But, not kill him. Anything but that. It was awhile after his brother and sister had died, when he had meet Ovi, or the Doc, as he commonly called him. His voice back then was scratchy do to the first 'translator', but when the Doc died… it fell into disrepair, do to the fact that Sonic only really knew how to fix an airplane.

Sighing the blue hero watched as the sun's last rays disappeared. A cold hand seemed to grab his shoulder. He turned, and if he could would have shouted as he stared into the cold glowing eyes.

They were all gathered in the Tails' workshop's living room. Silver, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Jet, Shadow and Scourge. Though the green hedgehog was currently pouting. They were all waiting for Tails to arrive. The young fox had called them, and when they thoroughly explained the situation, Tails foot turned to led. When they were all waiting, the TV suddenly turned on. Tails' face graced the scene.

"Guys! I'm almost there, but we may have a problem."

Silver's yellow eyes widened, "Why, what happened?"

Baby blue eyes looked down then back up, "Sonic has an emergency tracker he can activate right? Well...he activated it."


	10. Jealousy

Sonic looked up, to his metallic copy. His feelings for Metal Sonic were mixed. During the Hyper Metal Sonic instance, he could literally hear his copy's thoughts in his head. When Hyper died, it was almost like a part of him died too. With the Metal Overlord incident however...well maybe it was the fact that Metal had developed a personality of complete insanity. He sighed, each Metal Sonic was different. If only they could stay the same for two models though. Heck, Metal Sonic wasn't even the first robotic copy of him. He stood up and proceeded to pace. After a few minutes, he glanced at the copy. Then doing his best to remember, his silent over the top actions he used to do, he raised an eyebrow and raised his hands. It was hopefully conveying a 'Well?' sign.

The robotic copy stayed silent. Scoffing loudly, much to the dismay of his throat, he went over and gave the wall a hearty kick. It was metal, and painful seeing how Sonic was now jumping around clutching his foot. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very familiar silhouette.

* * *

 

Silver glanced at Amy and Tails. Then suddenly finding courage, he voiced his thoughts. "You don't think he's hurt do you?"

Tails shrugged and focused on the Miles Electric, "I don't know, as soon as we get through this maze of a base we'll find him." Then Amy turned to the pot head giving a pat on his shoulder.

"I'm sure if anything my Sonic is fine." Though she didn't sound absolutely sure, she did lighten the hedgehog's spirit slightly.

"I wish I'd taken the time to get to know him...between going back to my time and back, there was no time." Then pausing he looked to them, "It's hard to believe that Scourge guy is his anti. I don't think I've seen anyone who could threaten everyone in the room and flirt with them at the same time."

"Well, if you take the time to think about it, they're more alike than they let on." Blue eyes looked up from the device then back. Both hedgehogs shrugged not really knowing what he met.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Scourge were in a different part of the base. Scourge was looking down at his feet, avoiding the other mobians. "What the hell has gotten into you Green? You haven't said one curse word since we've got in here." The echidna asked.

Sighing slightly, he eyed them, "I'm a bit green with jealousy I suppose." Knux looked to Shadow, "Does that count as a pun?" The green hedgehog scowled that the tempered mobian seemed to ignore what he had actually said. "What are you jealous of." The command from the ebony one snapped Scourge's head to look at him.

"Well, Stripes I'm jealous of the damn hero having such loyal friends. My 'friends' wouldn't do crap for me."

"Jealous of Sonic, that's something I've never heard you say." The Guardian said with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I suppose we're both jealous of each other. How could we not be? We both have things we want."

Surprisingly Shadow snorted, "What could the Faker possibly be jealous about you?"

"Well, a few things Stripes. A voice, for one thing. A cool leather jacket, though he seems more of a jean jacket type of guy. That and the fact I can do whatever the hell I want without fear. He's held back by, oh what's the word, morality...? I don't concern myself with such ethics."

Shadow huffed, and Knuckles turned from the anti-hero with an averting gaze.

Jet sat with the young Cream. What he meant by getting a piece of the action, was not a tea party with a little girl. Vanilla sent him a sympathetic look as she prepared dinner. Well, at least he would get the best dinner in all of Mobius because everyone knows Vanilla's the best cook.


	11. Must Keep On Moving Ahead

It's hard to go from zero speech to nothing because frankly, you're still in the habit of talking. Which is why Sonic had tried to growl out "Eggman!" When all it really turned out to be was a mild squeak. Bringing a hand to his throat with his eyes wide due to the sudden pain, he glared at the villain. It made sense, who else would hack the computer system at the workshop to reject all the passwords? Perhaps Rouge or Shadow, but... maybe it was the fact Shadow didn't seem to have any reason, and Rouge only did things that benefited her. Unless GUN wanted his power of speech? No, he was certain now, Eggy had captured him to even make it official. "Ah! Sonic, I hope Metal wasn't too rude."

The blue blur gave him a look that clearly said 'No, my time was just peachy, you know besides the fact you kidnapped me!' And if he were actually talking he would have added in as a later thought, 'Also, you didn't even give me soft walls to kick, what kind of host is that?' Noticing the blue blur's expressions he continued.

"Yes, I suppose the walls aren't soft to really kick. Metal's not really the best host either, kind of silent." Involuntarily, the blue blur flinched. Seeing this the doctor tried to reassure him. "Even if you could talk, well…" he trailed off.

Rolling his eyes, 'I could what? Make converse with the walls? Yeah right, Egghead.' He smirked at the 'reassurance'.

"Now Sonic, I'm sure Metal would keep you entertained. No need to talk to any wall." The hero stopped a moment to consider, how exactly they were actually holding a conversation. Considering they did this all the time when he was younger it surprised him he didn't think of this sooner. Sighing, knowing that was something to think of another day he raised an eyebrow that read with an annoyed air, 'What do you want Buttnik?' Buttnik because Egghead didn't have the same annoyed feeling. Annoyed but not the same.

"Sonic, you've lost your voice and I caused it a long time ago. Let me help you…"

The two groups seemed to come through the base just as he said that. Glancing at the other two mobians Scourge managed, "Well fu-" Knuckles sent him a glare, "dge, he wants to help Blue Boy."


	12. Another Day

Sonic turned almost violently towards his brother. The groups had both entered on either side of the room. He gave a nod, and Tails threw seemingly a collar of plastic. Like the previous translator, it had a faint green light to mean it was working. Snapping it swiftly around his neck he gave a sigh of relief at the familiar feeling of it around his neck. Quickly his eyes scanned the room.

Silver, he really didn't have to be here, did he? They didn't know each other that well, but still, he was concerned.

Knuckles was more understandable. They had been friends for what had seemed like forever. Though Knuckles didn't really seem like the caring type, he still cared.

Shadow stood with his usual stoicism. Though if you looked closely at his eyes you'd see a flicker of concern. Good, after all, Shadow had caused much stress in his life, why not a little in his?

Amy, she with all her obsessive fangirling even took the time with that brief meeting to not maul him with affection. That was different, but nice.

Scourge, that ugh, he was his own mirror. That selfish womanizer seemed to have been dragged along. There was a question in his eyes though.

And Tails, his little brother always having to deal with his problems. The only one out of the bunch who knew the whole story about his family.

Then there was Eggman. At a different time, he was Robotnick. A killer. Things were different back then though. Stepping away from the egg-shaped man he shook his head.

"No, I don't need your help Eggy." His eyes connected with his brother. "I've already got all the help I need." A smirk landed on his face as he watched his friends all seem to gain a new hope of sorts. The doctor stood flabbergasted. Sonic turned away motioning for his friends to follow as he did. "By the way Eggy, next time a meet up with my past self, we'll make sure you stay in whitespace longer."

The blue blur took off through the hallway; seemingly daring his friends to match his speed. That was something about Sonic, he could hold a grudge for the longest time then forget it all in an instant. His green counterpart easily caught up with him.

"'Ey, Blue Boy, you've got your voice back for now. Care to use it?" He snarled with a smile. Sonic seemed to take this as a challenge and a smirk went up his mouth. Not using his voice at all he quickly started to run up on the metallic walls. Scourge followed, as seemingly Shadow was skating closer, "Do you all think this is some kind of joke?" He asked rolling his eyes at their antics. They could be brothers the two counterparts could. Knuckles caught up easily gliding up to them, then landing and running. "Soo, Sonic how are you feeling?"

The azure hedgehog had caught on quickly. Even though they had heard Sonic say those things to the Doctor, they still wanted to hear him talk. Hear what he would say to them. Silver surprisingly caught up to them using his psychokinesis. The pot head seemed to enjoy this immensely.

"Hey Mary Jane! Nice to see you caught up to the party!" Scourge called to him. Sonic swatted his anti, seeing how Silver had a mind so naive. "You can't have a party without a little light!" Silver replied glowing brighter than usual.

Amy too had caught up, "Hey Sonic! How are you!?" She asked with her usual excitement. The hero shrugged in response, seemingly to torture them all. Last but not least, Tails flew to them, causing Sonic to grin wildly. He leaped off the wall to have him brother grab his arm.

Finally seeming to have driven them crazy enough, Sonic looked up to his brother, "How was your time with Professor Pickle?"

"Oh it was nice, I was kind of glad this happened, simply do to the fact I was getting sick of his sandwiches."

"You can say that again bro!" The blue blur pulled his brother out of the air, leading Tails, who was still holding on to him to fly behind him. A Sonic Boom echoed around, as the two seemingly disappeared from the group.

"Oh damn him! That ba-" A growl from Knuckles occurred as he pointed to Silver, "d stupid anti of mine!" He said a little too cheerfully.

Arriving at the Mystic Ruins felt great. "How long do you think they'll be?"

"Oh probably not too long Sonic, after all Shadow's with them."

"And Scourge?"

"He'll just have to take a bus." His brother shrugged. This caused the blue blur to burst out laughing, as he went through The Workshop's door. His laughter roared even more when he saw Jet the Hawk having tea with Cream the Rabbit. Jet's face had a look of 'help me' on it as he pretended to drink tea.

"You think this is funny!?" Jet asked angrily.

"No, no Tails just made this wonderful remark outside. Laughing at that." The hawk rolled his eyes. "Mr. Sonic, are you okay?"

"Never been better Cream!" Sonic sent her one of his famous thumbs up. Shorlty after his meeting the rest of the group soon arrived. They all looked slightly annoyed, (ahem Shadow and Scourge) but other than that they were good.

"Oh you guys are here? Well feel free to stay as long as you want, I'm going out for a ru-" Shadow grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the couch. Sonic saying 'ow, stop it' the entire time and Shadow grumbling about how he 'didn't just start caring for the faker to have his life wasted'.

"Okay, Shads, okay. You want the story?" All eyes looked to him expectedly. "Fine Fine. But it's going to be quick."

"So I had a brother and a sister. Manic and Sonia by the way, who well, we were looking for our mother, who probably was killed by Egghead at the time, but eh. So it was one of those times, when I was still unofficially a hero, but my sibs didn't exactly come with me to do it, they sorta just watched. And what happened is I got hit in the throat by one of Buttnick's rays, and they came out to help and they- kinda got hit with the ray, and died." He was looking at his lap, "So, I kinda screamed and promised vengeance, and revenge and stuff, so yeah. I didn't really to the whole revenge stuff though. There's more to this story, but I'm not telling it a thousand times, I'll tell the whole when I get a bigger audience." He was smiling a real smile.

"Now can I go running?" After a few nods, Sonic got up and went to the door, and just as he was about to turn the knob, he turned and said smiling,

"You know, I think I left Eggman Speechless, back there."

And the rest of the story? Well that could be for another Day.


End file.
